Patent document 1 discloses autofocus control that employs both a phase-difference detection method and a contrast method. An imaging apparatus disclosed in the Patent document 1 corrects focus control information obtained by the phase-difference detection method, based on focus information obtained by the contrast method. Specifically, correction information for compensating for insufficient detection accuracy of the phase-difference detection which has excellent high-speed performance is obtained based on information indicating a focus status obtained by using contrast detection which enables focus determination at high accuracy. This arrangement can provide focus control by the phase-difference detection method with higher speed and higher accuracy compared to the hybrid method, and the like.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-295047